Into The Veil of the Night
by Anakah
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, as the new potions teacher. Her daughter, Raven is really upset with her and she is no longer married to Harry. There is a dark secret that links Hermione’s life to Snape’s. What exactly is it? Why does Raven hate h


Into The Veil of the

Night

By: Anakah

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter. Only the plot is mine.

Rating: PG

Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts. Her daughter, Raven is really upset with her and she is no longer married to Harry. There is a dark secret that links Hermione's life to Snape's. What exactly is it? Why does Raven hate her? What happened to Hermione and Harry's marriage? Is it somehow related to Snape? Find out!

"Have you heard?" Molly whispered to Hazel with a sly grin.

"Heard what?" she asked eyeing Professor Snape.  
"They're hiring a new professor," Molly said proudly. "I heard it in the teacher's lounge when I was serving detention."

"Having an interesting conversation, Molly?" inquired a nasty, slimy voice.

She looked up, fear ripping her up and eating her whole.

"I uh, no. No, Professor," Molly said swallowing.

"What were you discussing? Anything to do with our lesson today?"

"I uh… All right!" she yelled cracking under pressure. "I was talking about the new professor!"

"The new professor?" He asked with a certain coldness in his voice that none of the students could place. "I want you all OUT of my classroom, NOW!"

They all ran like ninny's.

Snape's POV

A new professor? I've heard about this, I just thought it was a rumor. This professor was said to be the next potions teacher as I take my leave and become the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'll probably have to teach the poor imbecile _everything_.

"Severus?" called Albus clearing my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The new professor arrives today and I want you to greet _her _and make her feel welcome," he said with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Her?" I spat.

"Yes and I do believe she's met your aquaintance quite a few times. Be nice and don't be too horrid," he said as he chuckled down the corridor.

A woman _and _I've already met her? I hate her already.

I walked to my seat in the main hall. I didn't feel at all like eating. I just numbly drank my pumpkin juice.

Soon the students were pouring in like syrup on pancakes. I shuddered. I hate kids. Soon enough, Albus took his seat and quieted everybody down. I saw a woman in a black cloak standing beside him. I turned to her and was about to give my coldest glare.

Her brown eyes seemed to have danced around the coldness in mine. I got a weird feeling in my chest and my head felt as if it were to explode. I know her but from where?

"Everybody this is your new potions teacher. She was a student here once herself. Everybody, meet Miss Hermione Granger," and the crowd broke into a dead silence.

Granger. Oh, god. She looks so different, grown up… Her no longer bushy brown hair transformed into silk that seemed to linger on her shoulders; that clumsy girl had seems to have been replaced by a well filled out woman. I couldn't help but stare and the only thing that broke my stare was her smile. Straight perfect teeth. I pulled myself away and ran out of the room.

Hermione's POV

That's right professor Snape, eat your heart out! I sneered in his direction. He will _no _longer bully me. Still, I couldn't help but think about the crush I once had on him. I know, disgusting! I _never _told anybody except Ginny and she laughed. Ginny, I thought bitterly. I should've known better.

"Hello everybody, I'm back," and the quiet room turned into a bunch of laughter and clapping. I'm sure only a select few knew me but the teachers were thrilled. "I'm so glad to be back again."

"Everybody take your seats," Dumbledore ordered as the students quieted down and began to eat their meal.

"It's been a while, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said to me as I took my seat beside him. "Pardon, I mean Professor Granger."

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay away," I said in light humor mixed with truthfulness.

"Harry must be going crazy being so far away from you," he said as if he knew.

"Harry and I are no longer together," I said as the horrible memories of his betrayal came flooding back.

"My apologizes," Dumbledore said. "How's your daughter taking it?"

"Horribly. She thinks it was somehow my fault. Now that I'm here, I'm worried she'll hate me more," I said. "She didn't even write me to tell me what house she got into."

I began to scan the crowd, searching for her.

"Hermione," warned Dumbledore. "Don't be alarmed but she got into…"

I looked into his eyes and knew.

"Slytherin," I groaned. "I'm not very hungry, would it be terribly rude if I went to my quarters?"

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he said. I smiled and made my way down catching a glimpse of my daughter taking to some blond boy who looked alarmingly like Draco Malfoy.

As I made my way down the corridor old memories began to fill me and I felt dizzy.

Memories of Harry, Ron, Ginny and all my other "friends" were spilling and I couldn't hold them in like I used to. I held my head and sat down on the cold floor. Tears flooded my eyes as and I felt like clawing them out.

"Ah, Miss Granger, got a headache?" came a teasingly cruel voice. "Or are you overwhelmed _already_?"

I pulled myself out of the past and slammed into the future.

"Snape," I groaned to myself. I will not let him see me like this.

I composed myself, got up off of the floor and started into his eyes.

"A bit of a headache but nothing _my _potions can't cure," I snapped, rubbing it in.

"Don't kill yourself. I remember how well you did in school," he laughed bitterly.

"Hey, if I didn't have to be partners with Longbottom all the time and have him mess up everything I would have been on top of everybody," I said suddenly realizing I made myself sound like a whore.

"So you like to be on top?" he asked.

"You're such an arrogant ass. I'm leaving," I said as he doused me with sexual harassment. Although, it was therapeutic to call him an ass. Although I have plenty of more words I'd love to use and each of them describe him so well.

"Well when shall I get started?" I asked Dumbledore as I put my teaching material neatly in my lap.

"As soon as possible. I'd like you to be Severus' _pupil _for awhile," he said. I gave him this look of 'what the hell?' and he just smiled. I hate that.

"His pupil? What must I learn from _him_?" I'm already bitter, I thought to myself.

"How to teach. How to deal with the students," Dumbledore said.

"I know what I am doing, I assure you," I said. "Do _not _doubt me."

"I don't. I just think it would benefit the both of you," he said as I marched out of his office, furious. I've never acted so rudely to him before. Emotional baggage. Hell.

I walked back in and hung my head low.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me," I said sadly as I apologized directly. He waved me off and told me not to worry about it.

I walked out of his office and began my journey to Snape's classroom in the Dungeon. I shall not let him hurt me anymore. I must cut off all emotion and be cold. I must not let them see me cry. I better emotionally detach myself right now. Bury them deep, Hermione. Don't cry, don't let them see you sad. Bury the fear and the sadness.

I knocked and I got a snarl in reply.

"What do you want?" snarled Snape as I entered his classroom before the students arrived.

"Dumbledore says I'm to be your teacher's aid for awhile," I said with the semi of truth. I didn't want to be his pupil, I'm no longer a student.

"You can watch but I don't need nor want your help," he spat horribly.

"Wow, you're even more bitter than I remembered you to be," I whispered.

"Listen Granger, this is MY classroom and you are _not _allowed to interfere with any of the students or my decisions. Is that clear?"

"Stop right there! I am no longer your student! Or a student, period! I am a Professor and you _will _address me as one!" I shouted. "I _am _Professor Granger. But I realize it will humiliate you in front of your students to call me that so I am allowing leeway and you can call me Hermione."

"I can call you mud if I feel like it," he said stubbornly. I just started to laugh. He looked like a five year old whose mother won't give a cookie before dinner.

"Fine, I have a few names I'd like to call you too," I said with a wicked grin. "And let me say, they _do _you justice."

"Stop this childish banter," he grumbled, growing tired. "Hermione."

"Was that _so _hard?" I taunted. I swear I almost saw his slimy lips curl into a smile but no, a sneer. I almost had you.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in my way. Watch and learn," he said as the students began to pour themselves in.

You just wait, I thought with an evil grin.

I sat down in his chair behind his desk. He scowled with disapproval. I smiled.

I saw my daughter and as soon as she saw me her brown eyes filled with anger and hatred. I shuddered and turned away. She came in hand in hand with that kid that looks like Malfoy. I understand she is upset but she is going to have to talk to me sooner or later and I have much to say.

I watched all the happy (soon to be unhappy) children enter the room, unharmed by life, and still innocent. A boy with dark, black hair caught my eye. He looked so frightened, so lonely… My heart went out to him. It made me lonely for my daughter's affection. I watched him sit on the Gryffindor's side and have his head down in shame. I couldn't figure out why.

"Such a disgrace," I could've sworn Snape said as he looked at the poor boy.

"Pardon?" I asked out of reflex.

Scowl. That was my answer. I dropped it but continued to watch the boy carefully.

"Who is that boy?" I asked.

"Just some Gryffindor," Snape said coldly but oddly.

"What's his name?"

"Sage," Snape snapped.

"And his last?"

"Well, class pass your homework to the right and we shall have a short oral quiz," Snape said forgetting or ignoring my question.

I kept my eyes on that kid, where do I know him from? I watched his mannerism.

"Sage." Snape said angrily. "What do I get if I mix devil's snare with angelsbane?"

"I don't know, sir," he said quietly and scared.

I knew. Poison. One of the deadliest.

"You don't _know_? Don't you ever study? Didn't you do your homework!?" He yelled, growing irritated.

I almost told Snape to shut up. Watching the abuse I took all those years was just like reliving it twice as bad.

"You _should _know," Sage countered, quietly.

"Yeah, I should. You're in detention almost every day!" Snape was getting madder than usual. Even if the kid had been Neville he wouldn't have reacted this bad. Neville… Maybe it was his kid. Snape always hated Neville.

No, that can't be right, disgustingly enough I know that Neville couldn't have kids. He came to me for a potion once a long time ago but I couldn't help him.

Then it hit me. The mannerism, the scowl, the reason.

Sage was Snape's son. I wonder who the mum is. That's why Snape hates Sage, Sage is in Gryffindor and apparently is horrid in potions. Snape, you miserable, old git!

"Does anybody pay attention and have a brain, know the answer?"

"Poison. Deadly as hell poison," my daughter spoke with her eyes gleaming.

"Absolutely right. Ten points to Slytherin and ten _from _Gryffindor," Snape said.

"Okay, everybody get your cauldrons and make me a simple potion. The inner self potion. I want to see who can do it," he said mysteriously.

"But Professor we haven't gotten to that chapter yet," bravely spoke a blonde girl.

"I realize that. I want to see if anybody can figure it out," He sneered.

This is so boring, I thought to myself as I watched everybody fumble around with the easiest potion known to man. A muggle could do it with no problem. I could see Sage was struggling. I started to get up out of my chair to assist him in some way when Snape stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being a teacher. Helping. What do you think _you're _doing?" I replied nastily.

"You will do no such thing. This is a test and you will sit here and watch them try to get it right," He said with nasty satisfaction. "You should remember this one from your school years."

"You're sick and twisted," I spat and I suspect he took that as a compliment.

"Times up everybody! Now, I want you to write down whatever showed up in your cauldron, no buts and when your done give your papers to Hermione, my _little helper_," he said the last part in a funny yet scorn you voice.

"That's _right _and if you have any questions you _can _come to me and I _won't _even bite your heads off!" I yelled in a loud, fake, happy voice. I showed my teeth off like there was no tomorrow. "And it doesn't even matter to me which house you're in!"

I made him look bad. Ha. He suffers from favoritism to the Slytherin's and I just pointed it out.

The students didn't know what to think of it. My daughter was hiding behind the suspicious blond boy in embarrassment, Snape was about to blow a blood vessel and the rest of the students were trying so hard _not _to laugh.

I looked around, thoroughly mortified at what I just done and I simply walked out of the room like I didn't have a care in the world when in my mind I was dying and wondering what the hell I was thinking and doing.

Needless to say, I didn't collect the papers.

"Miss Granger!" I heard Snape roar as I was about to enter my quarters.

"Mr. Snape," I replied coolly, in response.

"What was the meaning of the stunt you pulled in _my _classroom?" He demanded, nostrils flared.

"Truthfully I have _no _idea," I said too tired to make up and legit excuse. "Maybe because you tried to humiliate me yet still succeeded in some way. So, hey I hope your happy." Yeah, you wretched man. I thought to myself.

"Well, whatever childish antics got into you today you better not pull tomorrow or you will be suspended from my classroom, Professor or not!"

"Can you just pull the wand out of your arse right now? Breathe, it's okay," I said lazily. "I beg your pardon!" he roared.

"I am so sick of your hostility. I've been through a lot too and do you see me acting all high and mighty and crushing everybody else's feelings in my path? NO! Maybe you should just back off," I snapped.

"You have no idea what I've been though so don't even assume it was as _simple _as yours," he grumped.

"What makes you think I haven't had it rough?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"I really don't care-"

"That's right because you only care about yourself and making others miserable. Including your own son! You're like ashamed of him because he's a Gryffindor! What's the matter with you!?"

"Your daughter is in Slytherin," he pointed out.

"But I'm not ashamed," I pointed out right back at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just worried she'll turn out to be someone like you," I spat as I walked away.

"Well, I don't want my son turning into someone like you!" he yelled back, loosing his cool. "He has enough problems!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been carelessly screwing around!" I cried in cruelty.

" It _was _careless. If I could I'd go back in time and make sure it never happened."

"You're sick," I spat. "I would NEVER wish that on my daughter. You wait, you will regret ever saying that."

"Is that a threat?" he sneered.

"No, it's a promise," I replied, angry at how cruel he was and how he felt about his own flesh and blood. He has sunk to a whole new level.

Neither POV

Nobody had a clue that a young boy heard it all. His tears ripped through his eyes like a tidal wave. He couldn't understand why he was never good enough for his father, why he couldn't even be like him at all, no matter what he did nor how hard he tried. His once warm heart now turned cold.

He hates me. He wishes I was never born.

_I won't let them hurt me anymore. Nobody._ He thought to himself as he shed his _last _tear.

Hermione POV

I truly hate that man. He really infuriates me sometimes. Mystifies too. I can't believe he's ashamed of his own son. I would NEVER be ashamed of my daughter. Mad, worried, but never ashamed.

I'd never even for one moment, one fraction of a minute; wish my daughter to have never been born. That man is truly evil. He's just as dark as Voldemort. But I bet even Voldemort wouldn't be so cruel to his children.

Children. My child. Raven. I love her oh so much.

In fact, I need to have a talk with her…

Let's see… Right now she'd be in the library for study hall.

I walked over there fully intending to tell her what really happened between her father and I. She thinks we simply fell out of love or that I did. She doesn't know what really happened… I don't know if she's ready but I need her to stop hating me for something Harry did.

I made my way to the library and saw her with that blond boy again. I marched up to her (discretely) and motioned for her to follow me.

"Raven, I need to talk to you," I said, realizing it looked really unprofessional. "I mean, Miss Potter, I need to speak with you." After the divorce she refused to keep my last name and wanted her Dad's. Harry could do no wrong in her eyes. Little did she know.

She gave me a dirty look, excused herself from the Malfoy look-alike and made her way out of the library and to my quarters with me.

"What?" she asked in pure hatred. "I mean, what do you need Professor Granger, this is very unprofessional taking me to your quarters." She mocked.

"Now listen here, young lady! I am still your mother and you will not talk to me in that tone, do you understand?"

"Fine," she snapped.

"I don't care if you are in Slytherin, it gives you no right to treat me like dirt!"

"So that's what this is about! Me in being Slytherin! Dad wouldn't have cared! Dad would have been proud no matter what!"

Lie. 'Dad' will be pissed.

"'Dad' is too busy getting busy with his new girl to even care!" I shouted, realizing how horrible it sounded.

Her face turned red and blotchy.

"Dad would never have had an affair! He loved you but for some reason you didn't love him! Mom, everything was perfect! Why did you have to go and mess things up!?"

"'Mess things up'? Honey, what do you _really _think happened between us? Why do you think Ginny Weasley was over so much? Especially when I wasn't around!" I yelled with tears flinging everywhere. "Raven, Ginny is going to be your new stepmother one day whenever those two love birds get married not just getting it on! She tore us apart, _not _me! I caught your father in bed with her on our anniversary! I know you don't want to hear this about Harry but he wasn't that perfect! I'm sorry how things have turned out but I don't know how to handle it all by myself! I don't think you should not know the truth."

"You liar! Dad would never do that! He-he-"

"He does love _you _though," I said. "I guess he didn't mean to hurt either of us but he did."

"What am I suppose to do? How can I believe you? This sound like such crap!"

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked. "I love you, I am not here to hurt you."

"He only turned to Ginny because you were a cold fish!" she yelled grasping for straws to justify Harry's actions.

"I was not! I loved him with all my heart. I've never been so devastated in all my life. I thought things were going so well. I never thought it would turn out for the worst. I never thought my ex best friend would take my beloved husband away. I trusted the both of them. I let her spend the night all those times because she said her beau at the time was being horrible and she needed a place to stay, so I let her stay! I never thought she was…" I started to sob. "I miss Harry, so bad it hurts. I am still furious but I am hurt beyond anything. I lost him, please don't let me loose you too."

Tears stung Raven's eyes, this I could see.

"I saw them once. I saw her kiss him," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly.

"I just thought it was a friend kiss. It was only a quick peck on the mouth…"

"It's okay. It's in the past now but do you understand that I didn't cause this? Well, hmm I guess I don't want to put _all _the blame on Harry. I guess there was something he saw in Ginny he liked more than he saw in me. Maybe he got bored…"

Sobs racked my body as I realized he fell out of love and wanted my best friend more. I don't even know how long the affair went on for. When I caught them in the act, Harry looked horrified yet relieved. I guess he was glad things were out in the open.

I do believe that was the first time I've ever gotten into a fight with a girl-- or anybody for that matter. I pounced on Ginny and beat the living snot out of her. I slapped Harry and after the battle (no wands) I told them both to leave my house and never come back.

I don't even know if he ever truly did love me. I don't even want to think about it. But if he didn't love me he wouldn't have married me nor had a baby with me and stayed with me for fifteen years.

"Mom, it's okay…" she said trying to sooth me.

"Do you still hate me?" I asked, pitifully.

"I never hated you, I just… I don't know…"

"So, who is that boy?" I couldn't help asking.

"Which boy?"

"The blond one."

She blushed.

"Damien," she said slyly. "Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I asked as my fears were confirmed.

"Yeah but he's not as big as a jerk as his father was. In fact I met Draco not to long ago he's not that bad. Not as bad as you described him in school. Draco's father now _there's _a real arse-"

She covered her mouth.

"No cussing young lady," I kind of nagged.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed.

"Well," I said glancing at my watch. "We'd better hurry or we'll both be late for Snape's potions class."

"Yeah," she said slowly.

I wiped away my tears and vowed to be stronger for her. Not break down in front of her again nor break bad news to her in such a way.

"Let's go kiddo," I said suddenly feeling like I was a hundred years old.

"Kiddo?"

"I don't know, the name just came out," I laughed. She laughed. Finally whatever ice was between us has broken. Thank God.

"By the way, why did you talk like a nutter in potions?"

"A nutter?" Ron's old saying ran through my head and I was almost appalled that Raven used that term.

"Yeah when he called you his little helper," Raven answered.

"I don't know. A nervous break down?"

"Either way it was funny yet don't do it again, okay?"

"Only when you're not around but it was fun to embarrass him."

"He's not that bad of a guy, mom," she said uneasily. "He's always been nice to me."

"You're in _his _house," I said without thinking.

"But I'm a Potter/Granger. That has to damper it a bit. But he still treats me like everybody else who is in his house. He does hate the Gryffindor's though."

"So, what did you see in your cauldron?"

"With the inner self potion?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Colors," she said biting her lip. "I think I finally messed up on a potion."

"What colors?" I asked, eagerly.

"Mostly brown, a white lightning bolt, some red and a shiny blond sort of color with some more brown," she said.

"Why do you think you got the potion wrong?" I urged.

"Why would my inner self be colors?"

I smiled. She had no idea that Snape kind of tricked them into doing a potion that basically tells you your heritage and things yet to come. Not really showing you the future but it shows you who your parents are and something from your future. Nobody looked at the book close enough.

"Do you know something that I don't? If so, spill it!"

"Just don't let Snape know what I'm about to tell you," I said. "See he sort of tricked you guys. You all did a Past, Present and Future potion instead. They're so similar but there's one ingredient that he didn't supply you with and thus makes that other potion. He wanted to see if anybody would have noticed. But you guys still have time to 'notice' today, so notice, okay?"

"I just cheated," she laughed. "Then what do the colors mean?"

My eyes went down. Clearly the brown is me, my roots kind of. My hair is brown. Harry is clearly the white lightning bolt, red is Ginny, shiny blond sounds like that Damien kid and black?

"You'll find out in time," I said.

"Thanks for trusting me with the truth, mom," Raven said as we embraced.

It's been a long time since I've had someone in my arms. I held on for what seemed like forever. Finally, I had to let her go.

I couldn't get myself to go with her and go to Snape's. I had way to much thinking to do.

Later during dinner

"So, Hermione, how are things going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Much better, I suppose," I said with a sigh. "I got Raven talking to me again."

"That's good," he said as we sipped our pumpkin juice and watched all the students laughing and talking. Innocence. I miss that.

"Although I do believe Snape hates me more than he ever did," I said not caring in the slightest but I wanted to Dumbledore to know what about our feud.

"Severus," he corrected. "You're no longer a student, Professor Granger, you may call us by our first names."

"Sorry, _Albus_," I said feeling strange for having to address him by his first name. "It just feels so informal. Besides, 'Severus would pop a vein if I ever addressed him like that."

"We do have a hospital wing for a reason," Albus said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or

not.

"I just can't figure out what's wrong with him," I said. "Something truly awful must have happened to make him such a bitter old man."

"You have no idea," Albus said. "You two may have more in common than you think."

Vague as usual.

"Who's the mother?" I asked out of the blue as I watched Sage.

"Pardon?"

"The mother of Sage," I replied.

"You may need to speak with Severus about that," he said thoughtfully.

"Like that man would tell me," I said.

"Point taken. Look closely. Watch the boy's mannerism. It'll shine light on your past as well and make it much more painful or better. It's your choice. Now with any further questions please ask Severus," he answered mysteriously. "Things aren't always as they seem. Don't let your eyes be bewitched."

Watch Sage's mannerism? Things aren't what they seem? Bloody hell. Don't let my eyes be bewitched? God almighty, what the HELL does that mean?

Think Hermione… Something is bewitched about Sage? No. I'll think about it later.

Yet here I am, chomping down on my chicken and potatoes, still thinking about what Albus said.

I began to watch Sage, closely and a lot. I saw mostly Snape but something else was there too. Something familiar that bugged me.

Bewitch my eyes…

A glamour? Could his looks be a glamour? Something hidden? Like if someone tried to hide Harry's scar? I cringed at the comparison.

"Gotcha," I whispered as I ran off to the library.

I began scanning the books for glamour's. Surely that must be it.

"A-ha!" I said as I found the chapter on it.

Unmask the veil.

All right. I just do this spell and get to the bottom of things.

Bewitched, bothered and bewildered… I love that song. I watched a muggle movie and it had that song in it. It just reminded me of now.

Basically I need a pair of glasses. Weirdly enough I used to wear glasses for reading. Used to. So, I do own a pair. Harry said they made me look dumb. Which I thought was rude but he explained it in a joking manner. I'm already too sophisticated enough, adding too much makes a person dumb. I called him a lunatic and kissed his forehead, lightly on his scar.

I miss him but I hate him too. I know Raven misses him. He was a good dad and for awhile a good husband until that tramp came into the picture. It felt like every guy I ever liked she just had to have too.

Back to business. Sprinkle some newt in a cauldron with some pixie dust and a little bit of dragon teeth and I'll have my potion.

I ran straight away to my room to have this done.

After slaving over my cauldron for what seemed like days, finally the potion was finished. I dunked my glasses into the potion and I quickly ran to the library, where Sage should be studying like the rest of the world.

I got into the library and put on my glasses and hoped I didn't look too stupid. I couldn't see him anywhere. I searched each compartment and nothing. I saw others but not him. I headed to the Gryffindor common room where I saw a boy with bright red hair reading a book on potions.

At first I thought it was Ron himself or one of his many kids. But no, somehow this kid was different. I couldn't place this kid.

So quiet, mouse-like but with a dark side. Suddenly, the green eyes, the freckles, the red hair. Ginny! That fucking whore! My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I almost passed out. Wait I might have. The world went black.

"Professor Granger?" asked a small male voice. Sage.

"Y-Yes?" I asked as the world came into the light again.

"You okay?"

"Erg, not really," I said. "I'm a bit confused."

"Do I need to get the nurse?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No… I think I'm okay now. I just got dizzy all of a sudden, nothing to worry about," I lied probably unconvincingly. He peered at me closely.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yeah… When I read and stuff," I said sounding like a first year. 'And stuff.' Phwoar.

So Sage was the big secret that Ginny had been keeping. How could I have not noticed she was pregnant!? A charm, perhaps? This charm? It's quite a powerful one. Snape and Ginny? How the hell did that happen? Ewww. Well, they both _are _snakes.

Ginny used to be so pure and so nice, I don't understand what transformed her into such a lying, man-stealing minx. If anybody can make someone rotten, it's Snape. I almost feel sorry for him, well only if he was dragged into her crap and taken for quite a ride then. I remember around that time when I was pregnant how Ginny would eat the same things I did to "make me feel better" but really she was craving the same foods and somehow kept it a secret. How disgusting.

Poor Sage, stuck with two rotten parents. I wonder if he knew about Ginny? How did Snape ever get mixed up with her? I guess I'll never know but I do know why he hates his son now. Still, he has no reason but I do see _why _he hates his son.

I wonder if he'd blow an artery if I went over and told him what I know. Nah, I'll keep this secret until the time calls for it, I thought to myself.

The next morning at breakfast

An owl swooped towards my table with an envelope. Who the hell is going to write me? Can't be Harry, we're divorced, Ron hardly says a word to me and Ginny… Yeah, lying whore.

Henry (the owl) dropped the letter next to my goblet of pumpkin juice and looked at me expectantly as he sat down on the table. I handed him some of my bacon. Henry seemed satisfied, hooted and flew away.

To my beloved Hermione…

That's how the note began, that's how more tears and fears were swirled into my body.

_I'm sorry how things went. Really. I did love you with all my heart and on some level I_

still do. Things just didn't turn out as I planned. I never meant to hurt you or Raven. I am

truly sorry. Please believe me when I say I am sorry.

I am also sorry that you caught me with her on our anniversary. I didn't want you to

find out that way. I wanted to tell you each and every day. It sort of happened like a spell. I

still feel as if it were all a dream and you'll be home any second with Raven in your arms.

I do miss you and I wish we could be civil to one another and I know it is all my fault

and nothing I can say or do will ever change the fact that I messed up so bad. Okay, I'll get to

the point… I know you probably don't want to hear this but… I'm getting married.

I just sort of hoped you'd come and of course Raven too. I need you both there. I'm not asking

for your blessings or anything, I know that will never happen but I wouldn't feel

complete unless I saw you there.

Please consider it. Write me back with your answer, I look forward to it.

Love Always,

Harry

Of all the nerve! How dare he invite me to their wedding! Tears formed in my eyes. No,

I must not cry! I will NOT attend his wedding, under NO circumstances would I ever go! The

only thing I would ever attend that had Ginny there would be her funeral. And then I'd be

celebrating and dancing on her grave.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore in alarm.

I was shaking with anger and trembling from sadness.

"I have to go," I said before a sob escaped me.

Snape looked over and for once I did not see a sneer, I did however, see an envelop, same

as mine. He looked just as happy as I felt. I bet Ginny invited him to her wedding. What is the

matter with these people? Don't they realize that it's painful for us!?

I ran out the door, sobbing hard. Students stared at me but I really didn't care. I just

want to go to bed and never wake up. As soon as I made it around the corner, I heard the door

slam. Someone must have followed me. Raven? Dumbledore? I looked around and saw no one.

"So, I suppose you know now. Don't you? You just couldn't mind your own business!"

"Professor Snape?" I questioned as I cleared all the tears out of my eyes.

"Who else? You miserable woman! You shouldn't have stuck your nose in where it

clearly did not belong! How dare you!"

"What is your problem? How dare you attack me when the person you are mad at is

Ginny! She's the one who is marrying my ex husband! Don't you DARE yell at me!" I shouted as

he forcefully grabbed me into the nearest classroom. Tears still stung my eyes but my sobbing seemed to have ceased for now. For now, I am a bit mad to be crying.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Shut up! Shut up! It's all Potter's fault!" he yelled. "Everything was so perfect…"

"Right. I see you can never blame yourself at all. What were you hitting Ginny? Why

did she leave and ruin my life? Why do you hate Sage? For being a Gryffindor, sucking at

potions or for just being Ginny's son?

"Don't you dare talk about my son! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"You're right, I don't. And neither do you. I think you need to calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

I've never seen him so angry. Fear set in. Maybe he _did _abuse her. Not that she didn't

deserve it. I'd beat her ass too.

He raised his arm and I shielded my face, forgetting about my wand.

I waited for the blow that never came.

I looked up and he was looking at his own hand in amusement.

I thought he was going to pound me into the ground.

Instead something I would have NEVER imagined happened. He grabbed me and kissed

me! It was a rough kiss but disgustingly enough I think I liked it.

He stared at me for a moment. I stared at him. We both stared.

Shocked I put my two fingers to my lips just to feel where his lips had just been and to make sure it really happened. I don't know what came over me, him or us for that matter.

I grabbed his hands put them on my hips and I kissed him. Softly.

What the hell am I thinking!? Why do I want him?

"Stop." I heard him mutter inbetween kisses. Soft turned to rough. It must have been involuntary but I think I was pushing my body against his, which was returned. Cravings. That's the one word besides hunger that could describe this moment. Certainly not revenge?

"I'm sorry," I said as our embrace broke.

We kind of stared at each other and neither one of us knew what to say and he bolted out

The door. I wanted to do that. The only thing I want to do now is take a COLD shower.

I thought seeing him would be hard but for some reason after that night it made it easier

to face him. In fact, sometimes I couldn't wait to see him. But I hate him, right? Bloody

Hell! I don't know if Snape got worse or if he lightened up some. He did; however lighten up on

Sage a bit, don't ask me why. He even gave Sage some points for a correct answer.

Something has come over me… I (major gulp here) think I may have a crush on Snape! The thought was repulsive yet intriguing. He must be old enough to be my father (certainly doesn't look it) and yet I am still attracted? Well, I was attracted all those years ago but that was just a minor kid crush.

I'm sure he feels it too. I catch him looking at me sometimes. I don't know if its just to glare or if he feels something odd too. Like a gravitational pull of some sort. I must remain professional, besides I want him to crack first.

Well, he is a bit old… That's probably the only thing that's quite disturbing. I mean, I'm no spring chicken either, that of thirty-three but he could be in his sixties or something. Good lord, he could be my grandfather's age. That would be, well to put it mildly… Dreadful.

What exactly do I like? I wondered lying here in my bed. Well, he is a very smart man, he hates Harry and Ginny, looks good in black, he kisses like a pro (Harry never kissed me like that) and… And what? Okay, what don't I like? The fact that he can be a big git and make an arse out of himself all the time… The greasy hair, sometimes foul breath, rude to his son and anybody who is not a Slytherin, treated me like crap when I was a kid and I'm sure there is more.

But why can I not get this man out of my head?

Raven's POV

"Raven, I need to talk to you! Like now!" I heard my best friend Oriana yell.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked almost impatient.

"Well," she started and made sure nobody was around to over hear. "I saw your mum kissing Snape last night. I was walking to the dorms, heard some commotion and I used a charm to peak into a nearby classroom…"

I snorted.

"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard! My mother hates that man. And you better not go around and spread these lies, do you hear me?!" I yelled in anger that even surprised myself.

"God, Raven who put a wand up your ass?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I've had a lot on my mind lately, okay? Can we just not talk about this and keep it between ourselves?" I said.

"Sure. I didn't mean to upset you or anything…"

"It's all right, now lets go and eat!"

"You just want to see your man."

"Yeah."

"All right… Let's go. Raven Snape."

"Oriana Weasley," I countered.


End file.
